verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rudolf Steiner
Entnommen aus: http://www.psiram.com/ge/index.php/Rudolf_Steiner Rudolf Steiner Rudolf Steiner (27. Februar 1861, Kroatien - 30. März 1925, Dornach) war ein österreichischer moderner Esoteriker, esoterischer Allrounder, Hellseher und autodidaktischer Philosoph.12 Steiner ist der Begründer der neu-esoterischen Weltanschauung Anthroposophie, die er als ehemaliger Theosoph aus einer theosophischen Weltanschauung weiterentwickelte. Darüber hinaus war Steiner Wegbereiter der anthroposophischen Medizin, der Erziehungsweise der Waldorfpädagogik, der anthroposophischen Architektur und der biologisch-dynamischen Landwirtschaft. Inhaltsverzeichnis 1 Biographie 2 Der Tod von Rudolf Steiner 3 Theosophie und Anthroposophie 4 Kritik 5 Einige Steiner-Zitate rassistischen Inhalts 6 Steiner Zitate 7 Links 8 Quellennachweise Biographie Steiner besuchte zunächst die Realschule und studierte danach an der Universität Wien Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften, da er zunächst Lehrer werden wollte. Aus finanziellen Gründen musste Steiner sein Studium abbrechen, konnte jedoch später an der Universität Rostock zum Dr. phil. promovieren. Er arbeitete zunächst als Herausgeber, geriet aber in finanzielle Probleme und hatte als Bohemien Alkoholprobleme. Am 30. März 1925 starb Steiner nach schwerer Krankheit in Dornach bei Basel, wo sein Goetheanum entstand. Der Tod von Rudolf Steiner Sein Leichnam wurde entgegen seines ausdrücklichen Wunsches kremiert. Über die Todesursache und über die Art der vorangegangenen Erkrankung gibt es keine gesicherten Erkenntnisse, aber mehrere Vermutungen. So gibt es Aussagen, wonach Steiner vergiftet worden sei: Beim sogenannten Rout an der Weihnachtstagung am 1. Januar 1924 haben einige Eurythmistinnen die Gäste bedient, die in dem großen Saale der Schreinerei an kleinen Tischen saßen. Von dem Saal führte ein Gang an der Bühne vorbei zu den Garderoberäumen. In einem solchen Raum war eine Teeküche eingerichtet worden, und von da aus brachten wir Tee, Kaffee und Kuchen zu den Gästen. So ging auch ich einmal mit einer Tasse Tee durch den Gang. Da teilte sich der Vorhang, der den Gang von dem Saal abschloss und Dr. Steiner kam mir wankend entgegen, schneebleich und heftig stöhnend. Ich setzte schnell meine Tasse ab und konnte ihn gerade noch zu einem Sessel führen. Er sagte nur: "Mir ist ja so schlecht." Ich wollte schnell Frau Dr. Steiner und Frau Dr. Wegman holen, aber er hielt meine Hand ganz fest und sagte: "Nein, bleiben Sie bei mir - bitte Wasser, Wasser." Fräulein Mitscher, die gerade dazukam, lief gleich, es zu holen, ich konnte nicht weggehen, da ich mit meinem Arm Dr. Steiner stützte. Er leerte das Glas Wasser, das Fräulein Mitscher ihm reichte. Wir fragten, was denn geschehen sei, und da sagte er: "Man hat mich vergiftet."3 Im Tagebuch von W. J. Stein findet sich unter dem Datum des 8. Oktober 1924 der Eintrag: ... Dr. Wachsmuth meinte, "der Doktor sei am Rout vergiftet worden. Es war ein orientalisches Gift, das auf den Ätherleib wirkt und jeden Mittwoch eine Krisis hervorruft. Karmisch bedeutet es für ihn eine Erweiterung der Initiation" ... Gerüchten zufolge soll Steiners Leichnam von Ita Wegman obduziert worden sein. Theosophie und Anthroposophie Steiner zeigte zunächst bei seiner Suche nach Wahrheit Interesse an wissenschaftlich-monistischen Ansätzen, interessierte sich aber auch für Ansichten des Philosophen Nietzsche und den Individualanarchismus und bezeichnete sich als Anarchisten. Einen Glauben an das Jenseits, an die Wiedergeburt und die Idee eines allmächtigen Gottes lehnte er zunächst in seiner frühen Phase ab. Seine Ansichten wurden wenig beachtet und es gelang ihm nicht zu habilitieren. 1902 wurde Steiner nach einer radikalen Wende seiner weltanschaulichen Ansichten Vorsitzender der deutschen Sektion der esoterischen Theosophischen Gesellschaft der 1891 verstorbenen Mitbegründerin und Medium Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, deren Ansichten ihn offenbar tief beeindruckten. In der Folge interessierte ihn insbesondere ein imaginäres okkultes tibetisches Buch, die Akasha-Chronik, die er als Hellseher geistig wahrgenommen oder geschaut habe. Andere Okkultisten sollen ihn zu der Idee der rassistischen Wurzelrassen inspiriert haben. Der Streit um Jiddu Krishnamurti im Jahr 1911 löste den Konflikt mit der theosophischen Gesellschaft aus und führte zur Bildung der an die Theosophie angelehnten Steinerschen Anthroposophie und auch dank seiner rhetorischen Fähigkeiten zu einer Vergößerung seiner Popularität. 1923 gründete Steiner die Allgemeine Anthroposophische Gesellschaft. Von Rudolf Steiner ist bekannt, dass er sich für die Reinkarnation von Jesus Christus für das 19. oder 20. Jahrhundert hielt 3; Johann Wolfgang von Goethe hielt er für die entsprechende Reinkarnation von Christus des 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts. Ob Rudolf Steiner Mitglied der Thule-Gesellschaft oder des Ordo Templi Orientis war, ist umstritten, wird aber von Michael Grandt und seinem Bruder Guido Grandt behauptet.4 Kritik Die Wissenschaftlichkeit der Anthroposophie ist aus Sicht der akademischen Philosophie nicht anerkannt, Steiners Christologie (5. Evangelium) und seine Ansicht, er sei die Reinkarnation von Jesus Christus, stieß auf Ablehnung durch christliche Kirchen. Steiner postuliert einerseits die wissenschaftliche Überprüfbarkeit seiner aus seiner Sicht falsifizierbaren geisteswissenschaftlichen Forschungsergebnisse (von ihm auch als Gralswissenschaft bezeichnet), auf der anderen Seite verweist er auf okkulte Quellen, die allerdings nur einigen wenigen Eingeweihten zugänglich sein sollen. Damit entzieht sich Steiner der intersubjektiven Überprüfbarkeit und öffnet den Weg auch für absurde, irrationale oder potentiell gefährliche Ansichten. Wissenschaftlichkeit und Glauben werden in der Anthroposophie untrennbar vermengt und eine eigene anthroposophische Forschung als wissenschaftlich dargestellt. Große Ablehnung erfahren rassistische Anteile der theosophisch inspirierten Anthroposophie, die deutlich in der Wurzelrassen-Hypothese zum Vorschein kommen. Auch von Steiner sind rassistische Äußerungen über Neger dokumentiert. Er unterschied Menschen nach ihrer Hautfarbe und assoziierte im Rahmen seines 'kosmologischen Determinismus' die "weiße Rasse" mit dem "Denkleben", die "schwarze Rasse" mit dem "Triebleben" und die "gelbe Rasse" mit dem "Gefühlsleben". Die sich auf die Anthroposophie berufenden bildschaffenden Verfahren sind umstritten und spielen lediglich in anthroposophischen Kreisen eine Rolle. Der Großteil der Zeitgenossen Steiners reagierte hämisch auf seine Vorträge. Hermann Hesse nannte ihn einen krampfhaften Magier und angestrengten Willensmenschen. Kurt Tucholsky befand: Je größer der Begriff, desto kleiner bekanntlich sein Inhalt – und er hantierte mit Riesenbegriffen. Albert Einstein nannte die Anthroposophie Hokuspokus "... Bedenken Sie doch diesen Unsinn: Übersinnliche Erfahrung. Wenn schon nicht Augen und Ohren, aber irgendeinen Sinn muss ich doch gebrauchen, um irgend etwas zu erfahren ..." Die Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien (BPjM) in Bonn hatte den Antrag, zwei Schriften von Rudolf Steiner mit rassistischen Passagen in die Liste der jugendgefährdenden Medien aufzunehmen, nach einer Anhörung am 6. September 2007 abgelehnt. Nach der Lektüre zweier Bände der Werke Rudolf Steiners ist die Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien zu der Auffassung gelangt: ... dass die vorgelegten Bücher Elemente aufweisen, die aus heutiger Sicht als rassistisch zu bewerten sind. Von der Indizierung wurde jedoch abgesehen, da der betroffene Verlag in der Sitzung zugesichert hat, die jetzigen Bücher innerhalb eines Zeitraums von einem halben bis spätestens einem Jahr durch eine kritisch kommentierte Neuauflage zu ersetzen bzw. als Sofortmaßnahme den bis dahin ausgelieferten Exemplaren ein entsprechendes Beiblatt beizufügen ... Auch Steiners hellseherische Fähigkeiten wurden bezweifelt. So schreibt Ehrenfried Pfeiffer zum Brand des ersten Goetheanums in Dornach (ein Holzbau, der in der Neujahrsnacht 1922/23 abbrannte): Als später die Versicherungsfragen besprochen und erledigt wurden und man Zeugen vernahm, fragte ein Schadensachverständiger Rudolf Steiner in wenig taktvoller Weise: 'Es ist bekannt, dass Sie hellsichtig sind. Warum haben Sie Ihre Hellsichtigkeit nicht dazu benutzt, den ursprünglichen Brandherd zu entdecken und die Mannschaft auf direktem Weg dahinzuführen, statt kostbare Augenblicke zu verlieren?' Worauf Rudolf Steiner antwortete: "Wenn man geistigen Prinzipien dient, wie ich es tue, dann ist man dazu verpflichtet, alles mögliche Wissen der Rettung eines gefährdeten Menschenlebens zur Verfügung zu stellen, selbst wenn einem dabei das eigene Leben und Werk vernichtet wird."5 Steiner vermutete später eine freimaurerisch-katholische Verschwörung als Ursache des von ihm nicht vorhergesagten Brandes: «Die Kain-Strömung fand im Laufe der Zeiten ihre Hauptvertreter in der F. (Freimaurerei-Strömung), während das Abelitentum seinen Ausdruck fand in der Priesterströmung der Kirche. Beide Menschheitsströmungen blieben einander streng feindlich. Nur einmal vereinten sie sich in Eintracht: in ihrem Hass gegen die Strömung der Mitte. Das Ergebnis dieser einträchtigen Vereinigung beider sonst feindlicher Richtungen war die Vernichtung des Johannesbaues (Goetheanum).6 Kritik begegnete Steiner, so der Religionswissenschafter Hartmut Zinser, mit einer Immunisierungsstrategie, die einfach auf "höheres Wissen" verwies, anstatt sich inhaltlich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. Ein bekannter Anthroposoph, der seit längerer Zeit versucht, Steiner und andere Anthroposophen aus der Rassismus- und Antisemitismus-Schusslinie zu holen, ist der Schweizer Lorenzo Ravagli. Einige Steiner-Zitate rassistischen Inhalt Rudolf Steiner78 Laut Steiner gäbe es auf dem Weg der Höherentwicklung des Menschen zwei "dekadente Abzweigungen": "Affen" und "Indianer". "Die Menschen, welche ihr Ich-Gefühl zu gering ausgebildet hatten, wanderten nach dem Osten und die übrig gebliebenen Reste von diesen Menschen sind die nachherige Negerbevölkerung Afrikas geworden" (in "Geisteswissenschaftliche Menschenkunde") "Der heutige Neger ist kindlich", die passive Negerseele gibt sich völlig ihrer Umgebung, der äußeren Physis hin .... Neulich bin ich in Basel in eine Buchhandlung gekommen, da fand ich das neueste Programm dessen, was gedruckt wird: Ein Negerroman, wie überhaupt jetzt Neger allmählich in die Zivilisation von Europa hineinkommen! Es werden überall Negertänze aufgeführt, Negertänze gehüpft. Aber wir haben ja sogar schon diesen Negerroman. Er ist urlangweilig, greulich langweilig, aber die Leute verschlingen ihn. Ja, ich bin meinerseits davon überzeugt, wenn wir noch eine Anzahl Negerromane kriegen und geben diese den schwangeren Frauen zu lesen, in der ersten Zeit der Schwangerschaft namentlich, wo sie heute ja gerade solche Gelüste manchmal entwickeln können - wir geben diese Negerromane den schwangeren Frauen zu lesen, da braucht gar nicht dafür gesorgt werden, dass Neger nach Europa kommen, damit Mulatten entstehen; da entsteht durch rein geistiges Lesen von Negerromanen eine ganze Anzahl von Kindern in Europa, die ganz grau sind, Mulattenhaare haben, die mulattenähnlich aussehen werden ... Diese Schwarzen in Afrika haben die Eigentümlichkeit, dass sie alles Licht und alle Wärme vom Weltraum aufsaugen. ... Und dieses Licht und diese Wärme im Weltraum, die kann nicht durch den ganzen Körper durchgehen, weil ja der Mensch immer ein Mensch ist, selbst wenn er ein Schwarzer ist. ... Da muss etwas sein, was ihm da hilft beim Verarbeiten, das ist namentlich sein Hinterhirn. Beim Neger ist das Hinterhirn besonders ausgebildet. Das kann alles, was da im Menschen drinnen ist an Licht und Wärme, verarbeiten. ... Der Neger hat also ein starkes Triebleben. ... Im Neger wird da drinnen fortwährend richtig gekocht, und dasjenige, was dieses Feuer schürt, das ist das Hinterhirn. Die schreckliche Kulturbrutalität der Verpflanzung der schwarzen Menschen nach Europa, ist eine furchtbare Tat, die der Franzose an anderen tut. Sie wirkt in noch schlimmerer Weise auf Frankreich zurück. Auf das Blut, auf die Rasse wirkt das unglaublich stark zurück. Das wird wesentlich die französische Dekadenz fördern. Das französische Volk wird als Rasse wieder zurückgebracht ...9 (Über Gesundheit und Krankheit. Dornach 1983, S. 103) Zuletzt würden nur mehr Braun- und Schwarzhaarige da sein können; aber wenn nicht abgeholfen wird, so bleiben sie zugleich dumm. Denn je stärker die Körperkräfte sind, desto weniger stark sind die seelischen Kräfte. Und die Erdmenschheit würde vor der Gefahr stehen, wenn die Blonden ausstreben, dass die ganze Erdenmenschheit eigentlich dumm würde. ... Die Menschen würden ja, wenn die Blauäugigen und Blondhaarigen aussterben, immer dümmer werden, wenn sie nicht zu einer Art Gescheitheit kommen würde, die unabhängig ist von der Blondheit. Die blonden Haare geben eigentlich Gescheitheit. Geradeso wie sie wenig in das Auge hineinschicken, so bleiben sie im Gehirn mit Nahrungssäften, geben ihrem Gehirn die Gescheitheit. Man kann also eine Geisteswissenschaft haben in demselben Masse, als die Menschheit mit der Blondheit ihre Gescheitheit verliert. ... Denn es ist tatsächlich so, dass, je mehr die blonden Rassen ausstreben, desto mehr auch die instinktive Weisheit der Menschen stirbt. Die Menschen werden dümmer. Also diese braunen Malaien sind ausgewanderte Mongolen, die sich aber jetzt, weil die Sonne anders auf sie wirkt, angewöhnen, mehr Licht und Wärme aufzunehmen. Bedenken Sie aber, dass sie nicht die Natur dazu haben. Sie haben sich schon angewöhnt, sogar ein solchers Knochengerüste zu haben, dass sie nur einen bestimmten Grad von Wärme aufnehmen können. Sie haben nicht die Natur, so viel Wärme aufzunehmen, als sie jetzt als Malaien aufnehmen. Die Folge davon ist, dass sie anfangen, unbrauchbare Menschen zu werden, dass sie anfangen, Menschen zu werden, die am Menschenkörper zerbröckeln, deren Körper abstirbt. Das ist in der Tat bei der malaiischen Bevölkerung der Fall. Die stirbt an der Sonne. Die stirbt an der Östlichkeit. So dass man sagen kann: Während die Gelben, die Mongolen noch Menschen in der Vollkraft sind, sind die Malaien schon eine abstrebende Rasse. Sie sterben ab ...10 Sehen Sie, so hat sich die Sache entwickelt, dass diese fünf Rassen entstanden sind. Man möchte sagen, in der Mitte schwarz, gelb, weiß und als ein Seitenhieb des Schwarzen das Kupferrote, und als ein Seitenzweig des Gelben das Braune - das sind immer die aussterbenden Teile. Die Weißen sind eigentlich diejenigen, die das Menschliche in sich entwickeln ... 11 Die weiße Rasse ist die am Geist schaffende Rasse. Denn es ist tatsächlich so, dass, je mehr die blonden Rassen aussterben, desto mehr auch die instinktive Weisheit der Menschen stirbt. Die Menschen werden dümmer. Da werden wir begreifen, daß die indianische Bevölkerung Amerikas, die uns so rätselhaft erscheint mit ihren sozialen Gliederungen und ihren eigentümlichen Instinkten, ganz anders sein muß. Wieder anders ist die afrikanische, die äthiopische, die Negerrasse. Da sind Instinkte, welche sich an das niedere Menschliche anknüpfen. Und bei den Malayen finden wir ein gewisses traumhaftes Element. ... die mongolische Rasse wird es immer ablehnen, eine pantheistische Anschauung anzunehmen. Ihre Religion ist ein Dämonenglaube, ein Totenkult. Die Bevölkerung, die man die kaukasische Rasse „die Weisse Rasse“ nennt, stellt die eigentliche Kulturrasse dar, welche ... nicht mehr die magischen Kräfte handhaben kann, sondern sich auf das Mechanische verlassen muß.12 Schwarz sind die Überreste der lemurischen Rasse, gelb sind die Überreste der atlantischen Rasse, und weiß sind die Repräsentanten der 5. Wurzelrasse, der nachatlantischen oder arischen. Der Europäer Melchior redet gerade über die Opfergaben der „Heiligen drei Könige“ bringt Gold, das Symbol der Weisheit, der Intelligenz.13 Über Steiners Ansichten zu "Das Judentum als Katalysator und kulturelles "Zersetzungsferment" berichtet die Webseite Hagalil: Hagalil: "Judentum, Zionismus und Antisemitismus aus der Sicht Rudolf Steiners" Steiner Zitate Weitere Steiner Zitate auf einer eigenen Seite. Links http://www.novo-magazin.de/58/novo5852.htm http://www.tagblatt.de/homepages/hammerschmitt/low_hansson.html Ausführliche Steiner-Biographie bei Wikipedia http://www.laborjournal.de/editorials/235_2.pdf http://www.lohengrin-verlag.de/Artikel/Vergiftung.htm http://www.relinfo.ch/anthroposophie/info.html http://www2.hu-berlin.de/gkgeschlecht/anthro.php http://www.fkpsych.de/psycho/anthroposophie.html http://www.humanistische-aktion.homepage.t-online.de/steiner.htm http://www.akdh.ch/ps/ps_74-Wurzelrassen.html http://www.akdh.ch/ps/ps_73-Speit.html http://www.akdh.ch/ps/ps_42AFN.html http://skepdic.com/German/steiner.html http://www.wienerzeitung.at/DesktopDefault.aspx?TabID=4601&Alias=wzo&cob=338133%A4tpage=0 http://www.steiner-predicts.com/ (Auf Englisch) http://www.ruhrbarone.de/rudolf-steiners-rassenlehre/ Quellennachweise ↑ ... Ich hatte die Realschule, nicht das Gymnasium offiziell hinter mir, hatte mir die Gymnasialbildung, Privatunterricht darin erteilend, auch privat angeeignet ... Ich war in die «Philosophie» hineingewachsen, hatte aber einen offiziellen Bildungsgang hinter mir, der mich von allem ausschloß, in das den Menschen das Philosophiestudium hineinstellt. Rudolf Steiner: Mein Lebensgang" XIV. Kapitel ↑ Zitat von Kurt Tucholsky, nach dem Besuch eines Steiner-Vortrags in Paris: ... Man sagt, Herr Steiner sei Autodidakt. Als man dem sehr witzigen Professor Bonhoeffer in Berlin das einmal von einem Kollegen berichtete, sagte er: "Dann hat er einen sehr schlechten Lehrer gehabt -!", Die Weltbühne, 3. Juli 1924, Nr. 27, Seite 26 1 ↑ Ilona Schubert: "Selbsterlebtes im Zusammensein mit Rudolf Steiner und Marie Steiner", Basel 1977. Seite 65 f. 2. ↑ Buch: "Schwarzbuch Anthroposophie" ↑ Lebenserinnerungen von Ehrenfried Pfeiffer Fragments of a biography which will be written down as it comes to mind. ↑ Aufzeichnung einer esoterischen Stunde, die Rudolf Steiner am 27. Mai 1923 in Dornach vor ausgewählten Anthroposophen hielt. ↑ Rudolf Steiner, "Menschheits-Entwickelung und Christus-Erkenntnis", Rudolf Steiner Verlag, Dornach/Schweiz, 1981, (GA 100), Seite 245 ↑ "Menschheits-Entwickelung und Christus-Erkenntnis", Seite 244: "Wir haben in der amerikanischen Rasse eine primitive Urbevölkerung vor uns, die weit, weit zurückgeblieben ist, auch in bezug auf religiöse Weltanschauung. ... Aber die Europäer sind hinaufgestiegen zu einer höheren Kulturstufe, während die Indianer stehengeblieben und dadurch in Dekadenz gekommen sind. Diesen Entwickelungsvorgang muß man immer beachten. Er läßt sich darstellen wie folgt. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende verändert sich unser Planet, und diese Veränderung bedingt auch eine Entwickelung der Menschheit. Die Seitenzweige, die nicht mehr in die Verhältnisse hineinpassen, werden dekadent. Wir haben also einen geraden Entwickelungsstamm und abgehende Seitenzweige, die verfallen (siehe Zeichnung)." ↑ Rudolf Steiner; GA 300/2, S. 282 ↑ Rudolf Steiner; GA 354, S. 61 ↑ Rudolf Steiner; GA 354, S. 62f. ↑ Rudolph Steiner, GA 54, 9. November 1905 ↑ Rudolph Steiner, Beiträge zur Rudolf Steiner Gesamtausgabe, Hg. R. Steiner Verlag, Bd. 60, S. 4 Kategorie:Überarbeiten